Yard and garden work can occasionally require hauling of dirt, lawn clippings, leaves, or other materials from one location to another. Such hauling can be tiresome and physically exhausting, especially if the materials are hauled without the use of a carrier, such as a wheelbarrel or a trailer. To further minimize the physical labor that is required, individuals that are responsible for maintaining large amounts of acreage will frequently use a motorized vehicle in conjunction with the carrier, such as a riding lawn mower or a utility vehicle.
Currently, when a carrier is used with a motorized vehicle, the carrier is mounted to the rear of the motorized vehicle. Because the carrier is hauled behind the motorized vehicle, it can be difficult for the operator to monitor the condition of the carrier and the materials in the carrier. Once the carrier is near the desired location for the load in the carrier, the operator must unload the materials from the carrier. However, current carriers that can be mounted to a motorized vehicle do not provide the ability to power actuate the carrier into a titled position so that the materials in the carrier can be easily unloaded.